Blue Exorcist: Falsum etiam daemonia
by straven1994
Summary: After an explosion is felt around True Cross Academy, Yukio and the Ex-Wires go to investigate only to find two young men fighting, one being an American Exorcist with a twisted past. Rated M for later chapters. Also really bad at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Yukio

"It was another long day. Yukio was only 16: the youngest teacher at the exorcist cram school. His students were a diverse bunch. There was his twin brother, Okumura Rin: the complete opposite of Yukio himself. Rin was outgoing although not very smart, and wherever he went he carried the sword that contained his sealed demon powers. There was Moriyama Shiemi, the blonde gardener girl with the greenman familiar on her shoulder; she had been single until just recently, when Rin had finally gathered the courage to ask her out." Yukio looked at the purple haired girl, Izumo Kamiki, she was reading a book by herself as she always did. She came from a family of Shrine Maidens who taught her how to summon and she could summon two very powerful white foxes. Then he turned to his right to see the three friends Rorizo Shima, a pink haired kid who flirted with every girl he saw but with the Shima family staff wasn't a bad Aria, Ryuji Suguro, an exceptional student and strategist who was both an Aria and a dragoon, he was very handy with an Ak-47, then there was the other highly intelligent child Konekomaru who was very observant and a great Aria. Yukio smiled to himself, he was a dragoon and a medic. He looked at the class, it was hard to believe that just 6 months ago this area was all in chaous when Gehenna was opened Satan, possessing him had almost taken over the world. His brother and him both were his sons. It at first gave a lot of problems but people became used to eating with the devilspawns.

"Alright guys christmas break is coming up and as became our tradition as last year we each get gifts for one another or birthday gifts for me and Rin whichever you prefer." Then the explosion happened it knocked over books and the windows shattered. They all ran out of the building looking towards the forest jumped on a bus driven by an exorcist. He drove all of them towards the source of the explosion when another one happened that nearly drove them all off the road. "Rin can you sense anything?" His brother could sense demons. He closed his eyes for a second and shook his head.

"Nothing but the normal Chuchi. There are 2 things that are incredibly strong I don't know how I could sense them they aren't demons." Rin was never good at explaining things. The bus stopped in front of the forest and they began hurrying through the brushes and paths feeling more explosions Yukio counted 4 explosions in total from the time they left the school to now, none of them had a certain time interval. They all stopped when they arrived in a clearing. Yukio knew this forest well and this clearing wasn't here before. It looked destroyed there was trees fallen over and the only things besides the class that was standing was two young men, weapons drawn. The one on the right was had blonde hair a tank top and a sword that seemed to be emitting electricity. The one on the left had an iron rod and he was wearing an exorcist jacket, different from the one that Yukio was wearing, instead of black with silver trim it was white with red trim.

"American branch." Yukio said. Everyone stared at him. "Why are they here." He asked quietly. Thats when they started fighting. The Exorcist charged at the blonde hitting him in the side of the head with the staff then spun around knocking him to the ground that's when he looked over at the group and seemed surprised then when he turned around, the blonde stood back up and with his foot electified kicked him into a nearby tree. The blonde started walking towards the body not paying any mind to them. He's gonna finish it, Yukio thought. "Rin!" Rin looked at him already pulling out his sword and charging. Yukio grabbed Shiemi and charged towards the downed exorcist. When they made it to him Shiemi gasped.

"He's our age Yuki." He nodded and began checking his pulse.

"Good and strong." He smiled and looked at the battle ensueing between his brother and the blonde attacker. To anyone else they seemed evenly matched but Yukio saw things differently. He could tell that the man wasn't even trying against Rin, almost playing with him. He turned back to the boy who was just kicked into a tree. He had short brown hair. He was probably about 5'9 and 135 lbs he seemed to have tone but he wasn't really muscley at all. "What the hell are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Rin

This guy was no newbie when it came to fighting. Rin was fighting his blue flames erupting from him but not even at his strongest level could he touch this guy. He would either dodge or block and when he would attack Rin he barely had time to counter. Rin felt himself start to tire and it felt as if the match had only went on for about 3 minutes. Flames and sparks were colliding making almost explosive sounds. The blonde stopped long enough for Rin to get a good look at his opponent. He looked a little older than Rin, about a year or two. His eyes were the strangest thing about him, and Rin knew strange since he had fire erupting from his body, long pointed ears, fangs, and a tail. The opponent though had red eyes with slits. It unnerved Rin and the creepy ear-to-ear smile didn't help much.

"So this is the son of Satan, Rin Okumura. Its a shame I've got to kill you." He moved quicker than Rin could follow and had the Koma sword knocked away then the young man brought his fist down and punched Rin in the face making him fall on his back. "You are much weaker than we all thought. I'm not even trying yet." He made the electricity grow making the blade longer. "Oh well maybe some of your friends might be more fun." The sword was coming down quickly Rin closed his eyes preparing for the blade to slice through him until he heard a loud sound and opened his eyes to see a rod in the way of the blade.

"Run." Was all the other exorcist said while he turned his staff into a sword which shocked Rin since he never had seen a weapon do that before.. Rin didn't hesitate and ran towards the rest of his group not even trying to get the Koma sword yet. He then heard a collision and was flung from a shock wave and landed on Suguro when he looked back at them, after Suguro pushed him off, he saw the exorcist and the other guy fighting each other neither of them missing a beat. It almost seemed they were dancing. They were moving at even speed which both was greater than Rin.

"This guy is insane." Yukio said. "He shouldn't even be moving he was kicked full force into a tree. He even cracked it he hit so hard." That's not what Rin saw. He's seen a guy take a hit like its nothing. This guy seemed to be able to give pain that he was dealt. Everyone was watching no one was looking away. What the hell was this guy?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Izumo

She hasn't seen anyone like these guys. Rin had his fire but these two were on a totally different level of freakshow. The blonde guy was shooting lighting the other guy was dodging it like it was no big deal. But what she was most surprised about was the power they had when they clashed. She saw Rin start running towards them and the two fighters bounced back and leaped towards each other but when they collided it almost felt like a bomb went off. Now they were just playing chess together. She wasn't paying attention to anything else but this fight. It was beautiful in a wierd sense. This was fighting in its purest form. Both opponents evenly matched trying to get the better of one another which happened after 10 minutes into the fight.

The exorcist turned his sword into a staff with a hook on the end he grabbed the other one's foot and tripped him. He then took out some rope and tied up the man's feet and hands. The exorcist walked over and grabbed the Koma sword and threw it at Rin perfectly so Rin caught it and put it back in its sheath. Then when he was about halfway to the group the blonde guy sat up started laughing. Then he shot a lighting blast out of his mouth right at her. Izumo saw the blast, she knew where it was headed, but it was moving too fast she was going to get hit. Until the exorcist took the hit for her. He was holding the staff, she watched it turn into a spear. She watched the lightning blast end, saw the smoke coming off of the exorcists body. Then she saw him throw the spear with amazing force right into the maniac's sternum. Immediately he stopped laughing. The Exorcist turned back around a scorch mark on his chest. "Well at least thats over with." He said as he sat down and let out a deep breath. He...was her age. She was baffled. This guy was faster than Rin and he wasn't even part demon according to Rin's senses. He walked up after taking a moment to get his bearings and took the spear from the dead man. He toppled over, the exorcist poured some liquid on it, lit a match, caught the body on fire and walked away. "Never liked zombies." He said changing his spear into a pocket knife then into his pocket. He looked exhausted like topple over like that dead body kind of person. Another thing that confused Izumo, his demeanor. He was superhuman just a second ago and now he seems...normal, cheerful. This guy was a mystery. Izumo wanted to know who and what the guy was.

"Who are you? What are you?" Yukio asked almost accusingly.

The boy smirked. "Let's get on the bus. I need to give Sir Mephisto Pheles my transfer report." Transfer? Yukio was about to ask him the question she was thinking but The mystery boy fell to his knees and started coughing up blood. Immediately Suguro and Rin helped him up and they all started to go to the bus. When they sat him on the bus, she ended up sitting in front of him. He opened one eye and looked at her.

"Are you okay?" The look in his eye was full of concern. She nodded slightly. She saw him smirk which for some reason made her blush.

"So what's your name?" Rin asked.

"Steven Castle, 17, I'm an American Exorcist Knight Ex-Wire. I am being transferred here under the command of my superior officers. The reason my staff can change into any weapon is because its the Staff of Change. I found it on a mission." He looked at Rin. "Anything else?"

"Why are you being transferred here?" Steven began closing his eye. "Hey!" Rin stood up.

"Rin, let him sleep he just fought someone that even you couldn't kill." Izumo stared at Rin. He gruffed and walked to sit by his brother Yukio. They were whispering but just loud enough she could still hear them.

"What do you think Yukio?"

"I don't know but what ever he is. He's not human."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Steven

Steven secretly thanked the girl for getting Rin to leave him alone. He was in pain and exhausted. He truly didn't want to deal with the questions he knew waited for him. He knew why he was transferred, he also knew that they didn't have to know why he got sent here. He rested for the 10 minutes it took to get to the academy. His battle with the False Demon was taking his toll. He couldn't wait to just lie down and rest on a bed. Hell, even grass would be better than nothing, he thought. He felt the bus stop and got off the bus with everyone else. The leader of the Japanese Branch, Mephisto Pheles stood at the gates expectedly. The Demon Lord Samiel, King of Time, Steven thought. "Mr. Okumura." He said in a very triumphant and loud voice. "I require Mr. Steven Castle to finish his transfer papers." He put his hand on Steven's shoulder and they were immediately in Director Pheles's office. "Now sit down Mr. Castle." He did as he was told, sat in a nice comfy chair in front of the desk with Mephisto Pheles's name on it. "Tea?" He gestured towards a floating teapot. Steven shook his head. "Right to business, just like your former teacher Mr. Lancer said." He chuckled mentioning the very harsh teacher that Steven had when he first became an exorcist a year ago.

"Papers please, Mr. Castle." Steven reached into his jacket and took out an envelope that was given to him. The demon lord read through the report. "Ah, I see. So you're here because they think you can help with a coming danger."

"Yes sir. It's all there in the report." He continued reading and ah'd when he saw it.

"False Demons, what are they?" He asked almost gleefully.

"They are humans given supernatural powers through rituals. Such as powers of a demon lord." Mephisto frowned for a second and then smirked.

"Humans are always looking for ways to gain more power. What are they after?" Steven shrugged.

"They told me only to give you that envelope." Mephisto nodded.

"Well until the threat shows up. You will be in training here." He smiled. "I'm sure if we can handle my little brother, Rin. Sure enough we can handle you, even with your... reputation." Steven's fists clenched but said nothing. "Now remember to keep those emotions in check we don't want another incident to happen. Then where will you go?" Steven just shrugged, he knew not to play games with a demon let alone a demon lord. "About your living quarters. You will be living in a shack near the Moriyama Exorcist Supply Shop." Steven nodded then the King of Time gave Steven two keys. "One is to go to the Shop the other is to get to the Cram School. You start tomorrow by the way. Now get some rest."

Steven bowed. "Thank you sir." He turned around and went to use one of the keys that Mephisto gave him.

"Oh, before I forget. Go to the doctor's and get those wounds checked."

"Yes sir." 


End file.
